


satellite

by Elendraug



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: and for all you know, you're the only one who finds it strange.





	satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Archival/old, but hopefully still enjoyable. Originally posted 4/3/2007. Mirrored on AO3 6/22/2019.
> 
> Some context: when I first played XSI, I was incredibly entertained by Jr.'s idle animation, which consists of him just... sitting down cross-legged on the floor, regardless of where he is at a given moment. This was extra funny when the group was in a dungeon or otherwise dangerous RPG location.
> 
> ♫ [elliott smith - satellite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CeziKHlsIY)
> 
> * * *
> 
> pregame on the durandal. characters belong to monolith soft and namco.

Gaignun finds him sitting on the floor, head lolling as he dozes, a musty paper book in his lap. Smiling affectionately, he kneels down and gently shakes him awake.

"This hallway gets traffic, you know."

Jr. slowly opens his eyes, squinting against the overhead lights.

"I nodded off, didn't I."

Gaignun chuckles. "Yes, you did." He turns and presses his back against the wall, sliding down and stretching out his legs. "I can't say I understand what you like so much about sitting on the floor."

Pulling his knees and the book to his chest, Jr. huffs a little, indignant. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, first of all, you get dust on your ass. Secondly, it's bad for your back. Thirdly--"

"Tell that to your fancy desk chair."

" _Thirdly,_ " Gaignun continues, unfazed, "I could've easily stepped on you. How embarrassing would it be for us to have to use nanomachines on your broken bones, hm? If I tripped over you, the tabloids would have a field day."

Amused, Jr. smirks at Gaignun and idly flips through the novel's worn pages. "I dunno. This book probaby has more dust than the floor." To make a point of it, he presses his nose to the binding and inhales deeply, revelling in the comforting smell. "Besides, you're not giving the floor enough credit."

"Oh? Did I underestimate it?"

Jr. shoves him lightly. "Seriously. It's kind of nice, especially on ships. It's like I'm sitting on top of the universe."

Gaignun looks at Jr. innocently and leans to rest his chin on his brother's shoulder. Tongue-in-cheek: "Does the universe mind?"

Rolling his eyes, Jr. sets the book down, presses cheek to Gaignun's hair, and pulls him into a somewhat awkward half-hug.

"No," he replies, "No, it doesn't."


End file.
